Alusões/2ª Temporada
O Monstro do Lago Naso *'A Lenda do Monstro do Lago Ness' - O monstro do Lago Naso é uma referência direta a lenda do monstro do Lago Ness. *''Cidadão Kane'' - A cena que o globo de neve cai é uma referência a cena da morte do editor do jornal nesse clássico filme de 1941. *''Procurando Nemo'' - O Capitão Weber nega o título de "Sr. Weber" alegando que este é seu pai. O mesmo acontece com Crush, a Tartaruga. *'John Lennon' - Durante sua história de pesca, Lawrence cita uma conversa que teve com John Lennon sobre a música All You Need Is Love. Entrevista Com Um Ornitorrinco *''Entrevista com um Vampiro'' - O título do episódio é uma referência ao primeiro livro de Anne Rice. *''Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões'' - O pássaro que avisa a todos os animais da cidade sobre a grande ideia de Phineas e Ferb pode ser uma referência aos pássaros que reúnem todos os animais da floresta para avisar aos anões sobre o envenenamento de Branca de Neve. *''Garfield'' - O gato gordo e alaranjado entrevistado por Phineas é muito semelhante a Garfield. *''Cinderala'' - O modo como Jeremy põe o sapato no pé de Candace se asemelha ao modo como o príncipe põe o sapatinho de cristal no pé de Cinderela. *''Titanic'' (1997) - Doofenshmirtz faz referência a uma famosa cena do filme enquanto navega com o B.A.R.C.O. *''Meus Amigos Tigrão e Pooh'' - Este episódio faz homenagem ao episódio "Buster's Ruff Day", em que os personagens principais tentam ensinar os animais de estimação a falar usando um tradutor de animais. Coincidentemente, Buster e Perry são dublados por Dee Bradley Baker. *''Cadê Você, Scooby-Doo?'' - A cena de perseguição é semelhante as cenas de perseguição em Scooby-Doo pois as músicas que as acompanham não tem nada a ver com o que estava acontecendo na tela. A Ponta do Dia *'Band Aid' - O concerto da ponteira tem semelhanças com os vários concertos do super-grupo Band Aid, que tinha o intuito de arrecadar fundos em prol dos famintos da Etiópia. *'Lembranças' - Amarrar uma corda em torno do dedo é uma forma comum de se lembrar das coisas. Amarrar um cadarço pareceu uma forma especialmente apropriada para se lembrar da ponteira. Ataque da Irmã Gigante *''O Ataque da Mulher de 15 Metros'' - O título original do episódio é uma referência ao título desse filme de 1958. *''Batman'' - Phineas diz "É o sinal do Baljeet" quando o dispositivo holográfico é chamado, fazendo referência ao Batman. *''Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança'' - A fala de Baljeet "Ajude-me, Phineas e Ferb, vocês são minha única esperança" é uma referência a uma linha do filme de 1977. *''King Kong'' - Candace sobe a Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz assim como King Kong sobe o Empire State Building. *''Karate Kid'' - Perry repete o golpe da garça. Aquário no Quintal *'Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones': A luta entre Perry e Doofenshmirtz imita a batalha entre Yoda e Conde Dooku no final do filme, incluindo efeitos sonoros e a música de fundo. Doofenshmirtz faz um gesto em direção à uma luminária no teto, imitando o uso da força. *'Mar em Fúria': Os meninos vão para um barco de pesca em mares agitados como no filme. *'Ace Ventura - Um Detetive Diferente': Phineas corrige Candace que uma baleia é um mamífero, da mesma forma que Ace Ventura tem de corrigir as pessoas que o golfinho é um mamífero em extinção e não um peixe. Dia da Gelatina Viva *''A Noite dos Mortos Vivos'' - O título original faz uma referência ao clássico filme de monstro. *''Scooby Doo'' - A cena da perseguição do monstro é uma referência às perseguições dos monstros em Scooby Doo, incluindo a sequência da dança. *''Du, Dudu e Edu'' - A piscina sendo preenchida por gelatina lembra o início do episódio "Knock Knock Who's Ed?". *''Os Caça-Fantasmas'' - A cena que o monstro de gelatina sobe a Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz se assemelha à cena que o Homem-Marshmallow sobe o Empire State Building. *''Angry Birds'' - Phineas usa as pernas de Ferb como estilingue para acertar o balão d'água no monstro, da mesma maneira que se faz para atingir os pássaros no jogo. *''Hércules'' - Candace diz "Duas palavras: gelatina", da mesma maneira que Phil diz "Duas palavras" no filme. Elementar, Minha Cara Stacy *'Sherlock Holmes' - O nome do episódio é uma referência a famosa frase de Holmes: "Elementar, meu caro Watson". Além disso, Candace também imita o jeito de se vestir mais comumente associado a Sherlock Holmes. *'James Bond (007)' - O Agente 000 faz o estilo de James Bond, das séries de Filmes "007". Não Pisque *'Carly Simon' - "Olhando e Esperando" tem um estilo de música e abertura semelhante de You're So Vain, um dos maiores sucessos de Simon. *'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' - Quando todo mundo está dizendo: "Voltou!/Sumiu!", Candace parece estar fazendo o "impulso pélvico" da música "The Time Warp". *''Doctor Who'' - O episódio centra em torno de olhar um objeto para que ele não possa se mover, similar aos Anjos Lamentadores. *''Star Wars'' - Major Monograma diz "Que a sorte esteja com você", paródia da famosa linha "Que a força esteja com você". Chez Ornitorrinco *'Kingdom Hearts' - Quando Doofenshmirtz faz sua explosão a lua, parece o fake Xemnas "Kingdom Hearts de Kingdom Hearts II.﻿ Perry Põe Um Ovo *'Animal Planet' - Candace assiste um programa de vida animal. *''Star Wars'' - Durante a canção, Phineas e Ferb montam no landspeeder para levar as coisas do bebê. O landspeeder é um veículo que aparece ao longo de toda a saga de Star Wars. *'Os Beatles' - Tecnologia x Mãe Natureza é uma brincadeira com a canção Mother Nature's Son dos Beatles. *''Procurando Nemo'' - Doofenshmirtz conversando com a baleia é quase certamente uma referência a Dory de Procurando Nemo. O Traje de Gala *''Super Mario Bros.'' - O efeito sonoro do jogo "Pule e Abaixe" é semelhante ao de Super Mario Bros, além das roupas do personagem do jogo serem bem semelhantes as roupas de Mario. *''Nintendo DSi'' - No início, Buford diz que o videogame tem uma câmera frontal para que o jogador tire uma foto sua, assim como no Nintendo DSi. *''A Bela e a Fera'' - Quando Perry é atingido pelo Traje de Baile-Inator, a música tocada ao fundo se assemelha a música tema do filme. *''Relativity de Maurits Cornelis Escher'' - Em uma cena de O Mundo é Digital se faz uma referência a obra de arte de Maurits Cornelis Escher. *''João e o Pé de Feijão'' - Candace planta um abacaxi e nasce um pé de feijão gigante. *''Star Trek'' - A viseira de Baljeet durante a música é muito parecida com a de Geordi La Forge. *''Tron'' - Candace é digitalizada assim como Kevin Flynn é digitalizado no filme. (E eles também tem o mesmo sobrenome). *''Devo'' - A música se assemelha ao estilo musical da banda Devo. *''Pac-Man'' - Em um determinado momento no jogo, pode-se ouvir o som do jogo Pac-Man. *''World of Warcraft'' - As cobras voadoras que aparecem no último verso da música parecem as do jogo de MMORPG. *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' - As aves as quais Candace cavalga podem ser comparadas as cegonhas de Yoshi's Island. *''Kung Fu Panda'' - A cena em que Doofenshmirtz cai do balão e é coroado a rainha do baile por engano é parecida com uma cena da animação de 2008. As Crônicas de Meap *'Star Wars' - **Mitch diz para Meap: "Eu não sou o seu pai", referenciando a linha icónica "Eu sou o seu pai", de O Império Contra-Ataca. **Quando Phineas, Ferb, e Isabella estão se aproximando da nave de Mitch, Phineas acha que é uma nuvem. Ferb diz "Não é uma nuvem. É uma estação espacial", que é semelhante ao que Obi-Wan diz enquanto se aproximava da Estrela da Morte em Uma Nova Esperança, depois de Han Solo achar que é uma lua. Phineas responde: "Eu tô com um bom pressentimento em relação à isso.", que é o contrário do que Luke Skywalker disse. **Quando Phineas está testando o aparelho rastreador, Isabella diz que acredita que sua "bonitinheza" está captando a interferência: "Eu tô atrapalhando a missão, eu não devia ter vindo.", que é a linha de Luke Skywalker em O Retorno de Jedi **Após Meap ter derrotado Mitch, Candace diz: "Eu não tô crendo", na mesma voz sem fôlego que Luke faz em O Império Contra-Ataca, quando Yoda levanta sua nave do lago. *'Seinfeld' - Carl balança o dedo e Monograma diz: "Ele é um homem muito mal". Uma referência à Babu, que fez o mesmo gesto com uma linha ligeiramente modificada. *'E.T. - O Extraterrestre' - Candace voa no céu em sua bicicleta com Meap no cesto, fazendo referência à famosa cena do ET. *'O Mágico de Oz' - Quando Candace estava em sua bicicleta, a música tocada no momento é muito semelhante à que tocava quando Miss Almira Gulch anda em sua bicicleta nesse filme. *'Aliens, O Resgate' - Candace, com o brinquedo lançador de beisebol como arma, diz: "Fique longe dele, Mitch!". Isso é uma referência à famosa linha de Ripley para a rainha, poupando Newt. *'Mr. Bean (série animada)' - O "coelhurso" de Stacy pode ser uma referência para "Procura-se Teddy", um episódio de Mr. Bean. *'Moonwalk' - Depois de Doofenshmirtz colocar o Traje Choque-Chocante e começar a carregar a eletricidade estática, ele faz o moonwalk. *'Donkey Kong Country' - A parte onde Phineas, Ferb e Isabella montam em criaturas, como lagartas, monstros voadores, se assemelham às vespas que Rambi, Rhino Donkey Kong e Diddy podem andar. Thaddeu e Thor *'Exército de Terracota' - No forte de Phineas e Ferb, eles sem uma "sala dos soldados de Terracota". *'A Nova Escola do Imperador' - Na versão em inlgês, Heinz soletra "L-O-S-E-R..." no mesmo ritmo em que é soletrado "K-U-Z-C-O" na abertura da série (NENT). *'Minduim' - A inablidade de Doofenshmirtz de chutar uma bola de kickball é similar à de Charlie Brown. * Guerra nas Estrelas - Doofenshmirtz "sentir um distúrbio no universo de empilhamento de copos", enquanto os Jedis e Sith geralmente "sentem um distúrbio na Força". *Um pé gigante pisa em Heinz Doofenshmirtz como no curta-metragem Bambi Conhece Godzilla. Isso também acontece com ele em "Ídolo Pop". *A expansão do forte parece com a abertura da animação para a Disney's One Saturday Morning. *'Os Simpsons' - Candace diz "Excelente" similarmente a C. Montgomery Burns. *'Friends' - O jeito que Mandy fala "Ah, você nem imagina" (o ritmo e o movimento das mãos) é similar ao jeito que Janice faz em Friends. *'Mario' - Thaddeu e Thor pode ser uma paródio de Wario e Waluigi da série Super Mario. *'Portal (jogo eletrônico)' - A máquina de chutar de Doofenshmirtz se assemelha às pernas de Chell. O Avião! O Avião! *As "Tirinhas" apresentadas por Buford são muito semelhantes ao quadrinho feito por Dan Povenmire na faculdade intitulado "Life is a Fish". *''O Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias'' - O vaso de flores que aparece antes de Perry entrar na Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz pode ser uma referência ao Gerador de Probabilidade Infinita de Douglas Adams. Jogo de Palavras *'﻿Jeopardy!' - Jogo de Palavras tem uma regra em que todas as perguntas devem ser formuladas em forma de resposta, isso foi tirado de Jeopardy, onde todas as respostas devem ser formuladas na forma de uma pergunta. *'Roda da Fortuna' - Ferb vestido como mulher em pé ao lado de uma placa com letras é uma paródia óbvia deste game show. Ferb também muda de roupa a cada aparição ao lado da placa, fazendo uma referência a Vanna White, que é conhecida por seus vestidos. *'Double Dare '- "Desafio Físico" é uma referência óbvia para este game show. *'Os Jetsons' - Tralfaz foi o nome dado ao Astro, o cão dos Jetsons, pelo seu dono original, Gottrockets JP. (Por alguma razão, na dublagem latina, "Tralfaz" foi traduzido para "Astro"). *'Dragon Pete '- Uma das respostas é "Passamaquoddy", a mais provável referência a cidade a partir deste filme e como é difícil pronunciá-la.﻿ No Lava a Jato *''Car Wash'' - O título original do episódio é uma referência à musica Car Wash do Rose Royce. *''Star Wars'' - Quando Candace é friccionada pelas escovas, seu cabelo fica com um penteado parecido com o da Princesa Leia. *''Pocahontas'' - Perry salto do edifício quando ele estava prestes a explodir. O salto que Perry dá é o mesmo salto característico de Pacohontas. *''Dragon Ball Z'' - Quando Candace grita ao telefone, o cabelo de Jeremy fica para cima lembrando o cabelo de Super Saiyajin. *''Godzilla'' - A toupeira caminha para o mar como Godzilla caminha de volta para o mar ao final de todos os filmes. *'James Bond'/'Mortal Kombat' - Perry lança seu chapéu para cortar os cabos de suporte. Ah, Você Está Aí, Perry! *'Dora, a Aventureira' - Quando Perry derrota o Regurgitator, Doofenshmirtz grita: "Conseguimos! Conseguimos! Viva! Nós conseguimos!", Que é uma citação exata da música "We Did It" em Dora, a Aventureira. *'Snoopy' - Há duas referências neste episódio que pode ser a partir do filme "Volte para Casa, Snoopy": **Perry leva a sua tigela com ele, possivelmente de referência quando Snoopy fez isso. **Quando a música Volta Perry termina, Phineas e seus amigos veem Perry, correm até ele e o abraçam do mesmo modo como o fim de Volte para Casa, Snoopy. *'Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada' - O tema do episódio tem uma semelhança muito ligeira com o episódio "Cadê Esse Caracol?". *'The Beatles' - A música acontece no terraço de um prédio, o que é bem parecido com a última apresentação dos Beatles em 1969. *'U2 - Where the Streets Have No Name' - O show no terraço é semelhante ao clipe do U2, assim como os estilos de música. Numa Ilha Tropical *'Passeio de três horas' - A família vai em um passeio de três horas como na Ilha dos Birutas. Isto também prenuncia o naufrágio mais tarde no episódio. *'Grande Baleia Branca' - Phineas pergunta para Ferb se ele viu algum sinal da grande baleia branca, que é referência ao romance Moby Dick. *'Titanic' - Phineas pode ser visto fazendo uma famosa pose de filme, Titanic, onde Jack Dawson (Leonardo DiCaprio) fica na proa do navio e grita "Eu sou o rei do mundo, woohoo!" Também uma vez que o navio é consertado, o pai diz: "Mulheres e crianças na frente", a mesma coisa que o capitão Smith disse no filme e durante o desastre real. ("Mulheres e crianças primeiro" é uma tradição de emergência marítima.) *'Tiny Toon' - Buford diz uma frase semelhante à de Felícia: "Eu vou abraçar você, apertar você e não vou abandonar você". Este sentimento também é compartilhado por outro personagem de desenho animado da Warner Bros, Hugo o Abominável Homem das Neves. ("Eu vou chamá-lo de George, e vou abraçar você, acariciar você, apertar você, revistar você, acariciar você e apertar você e acariciar você e....") *'Charles Pozzi' - Um dos três majores oferecidos pelo Instituto de Malvadezologia Doofenshmirtz é o Esquema Ponzi, um dos mais famosos da história recente foi perpetrada por Bernard Madoff. (Os outros dois são desordem e roubo.) *A "sala da família aquecida e aconchegante" tem um pássaro pousado em um balanço circular que se parece com as varas da Sala Encantada de Tiki. *'Pinky e o Cérebro' - Também tentou criar uma operação de lavanderia gigante em uma ilha tropical, embora no seu caso, o objetivo era criar um caso mundial de aderência estática. *'Os Flinstones' - Quando as crianças estavam construindo a casa da árvore, usaram a boca de um pelicano como uma lata de lixo, como os Flintstones. *'Ape Escape' - Dr. Doofenshmirtz precisa capturar os macacos que são controlados pelo controle de um capacete. *'O Náufrago' - A família acorda e se encontra presa em uma ilha. Isso é semelhante ao que Chuck Noland fez. Esconde-Esconde *''As Viagens de Gulliver'' - A história do século XVIII, de Jonathan Swift, de um homem comum que visita uma ilha habitada por pessoas minúsculas é a principal inspiração para histórias de pessoas minúsculas. Além do mais, Lemuel Gulliver é capturado por fios da mesma maneira que as crianças capturam o inseto robô. *''Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' - Bajeet se abriga dentro de uma mosca para sobreviver, assim como Luke Skywalker se abriga dentro de um tauntaun em Hoth. Além disso, as crianças detém o inseto robô amarrando as pernas dele com uma corda, da mesma maneira que os rebeldes derrotam o Imperial AT-AT Walkers. *''Piratas do Caribe'' - A música que toca ao fundo enquanto as crianças amarram as pernas do inseto robô é uma reminiscência do tema principal do filme (He's a Pirate). Sinto Que Estamos Afundando [[Arquivo:Sinto Que Estamos Afundando (Imagem 219).jpg|thumb|right|Mishti fazendo a cena "Estou voando" de Titanic, enquanto Baljeet garante que ela não caia]] *'Titanic' - Várias referências: design do navio, Mishti e Baljeet na proa para a cena do "rei do mundo", música, lista de grandes eventos e a criação da popa do navio se erguer no ar quando afundou, e Candace e Jeremy no final do episódio, se assemelha com penteados de Leonardo DiCaprio e Kate Winslet, as principais estrelas do filme. *'Rock Band' - Major Monograma e Carl são vistos jogando um jogo de videogame semelhante a este. *'As Meninas Superpoderosas' - A conversa entre Phineas e Baljeet sobre o que as meninas são, é uma referência a a série animada de televisão. *'Romeu e Julieta' - Candace diz que gostaria Jeremy fosse romântico como "Romeu e Julieta", mas sem ter que morrer. *'A Bela e a Fera' - O candelabro na mesa de Baljeet e Mishti tem uma semelhança com Lumière. Os Baljeatles *O episódio inteiro pode ser uma homenagem ao rock, fazendo alusão a várias bandas (The Beatles, Rolling Stones, The Sex Pistols). *O título do episódio e o nome da banda de Baljeet é uma referência a banda The Beatles. *Candace menciona o inimigo lendário de Mickey Mouse, Peg-Leg Pete. *A introdução e abertura da música Vão Ter Que Me Avaliar faz uma clara referência a música Back In Black do AC/DC. *Doofenshmirtz faz referência ao Flautista de Hamelin, ao colocar o cachimbo na boca enquanto está sendo seguido por crianças. *As duas últimas meninas na cadeia de apelidos de Jeremy são "Momo" e "Minky". Momo Minky é uma personagem de um anime da década de 1990. *Baljeet joga sua guitarra no chão da mesma forma que as bandas de rock dos anos 60 e 70 destruíam seus instrumentos musicais nos concertos. *A camisa de Ferb no concerto pode ser uma homenagem ao cantor Def Leppard, ou uma referência a camisa usada por Paul Cook, baterista da banda The Sex Pistols, usado na gravação do clipe da música God Save The Queen. *Django toca uma melodia semelhante a música Smells Like Teen Spirit do Nirvana. *Os movimentos da dança de Baljeet são semelhantes aos de Mick Jagger. *No início, Candace imita a abertura de Entrance of the Gladiators, música tradicional de entrada para palhaços de circo. Vanessa é Persistente *'Unnecessary Roughness' - O título original do episódio é uma referência à pena no futebol americano por violência excessiva. **O título original do episódio também faz uma referência à série Necessary Roughness. *''Indiana Jones e Os Caçadores da Arca Perdida'' - Ferb usa um chapéu fedora e se pendura usando uma vara de pescar assim como Indiana Jones faz com o chicote no filme. *''Premonição'' - Vanessa é quase morta por um cortador de grama, até que Ferb intervém e o desmonta. *''O Amor Acontece'' - A cena do beijo que Vanessa dá em Ferb durante os créditos é uma referência a um beijo dado no filme. *'Guilherme Tell' - Stacy diz "Toma essa, maçã na cabeça do garoto", fazendo alusão a história de Guilherme Tell. *''Magic Eye'' - Doofenshmirtz olha para o olho místico, uma paródia da série de livros Magic Eye que tinham imagens distorcidas em 3-D quando se olha tempo suficiente para elas. Pé de Coelho Que Não Dá Sorte *O título original do episódio (No More Bunny Business) é uma alusão à frase "No more funny business". *''Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones'' - A batalha entre Perry e Dennis faz referência a uma batalha entre Yoda e Dooku no final do filme. *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' - Um dos trajes desenhados pelo artista contratado pela Agência é semelhante ao de Bandit Keith. *'Super-Homem' - Logo após a música Visão de Raio-X, Ferb marca em uma lista a frase "Can the glasses see through lead?", "Os óculos podem ver através do chumbo?" em tradução literal. Isso é uma referência ao personagem Super-Homem, pois ele consegue ver através do chumbo. Dia de Spa *''Os Simpsons'' - Doofenshmirtz fica parecido com o palhaço Krusty depois que o inator pinta seu rosto. *''Thomas e Seus Amigos'' - Na música Dia de Spa, a chaleira faz o som do apito de Thomas durante a linha "água quente". *''Toy Story'' - Doofenshmirtz está pintando um retrato do Sr. Cabeça de Batata. *''Kid vs Kat'' - O gato se parece com o Sr. Gato. Além disso, ao chegar na Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, Perry pensa que seu inimigo fez a bagunça, assim como Burt Burtonburger acredita que Coop é quem faz tudo errado. A Máquina do Tempo *''De Volta para o Futuro II'' - Toda a trama faz referência ao filme de 1989. Assim como Marty McFly, Candace altera o passado e leva o mundo para um caminho de poluição e corrupção. *'Führer' - No futuro, Doofenshmirtz obrigou todos a assinarem um juramento e obediência a ele, assim como Hitler fez na Alemanha com o exército e os funcionários públicos. Cliptástico: O Top 10 Musical de Phineas e Ferb *A introdução no início do show é semelhante a programas de variedades dos anos 70 e 80. *"Diga boa noite, Doofenshmirtz!" é um tributo ao clássico encerramento de programas, de George Burns and Gracie Allie's *'Times Square': A cidade mostrada no ínicio do episódio, é muito semelhante à Times Square em Nova York. Os Garotos da Bolha *''Pinky e o Cérebro'' - Pinky e o Cérebro uma vez tentaram dominar o mundo com uma seção hipnótica de música country. *''The Blue Brothers'' - A escolha dos estilos musicais country e sertanejo pode ser uma referência o filme. *''Red vs. Blue'' - Apos ter os dentes quebrados pela música de Doofenshmirtz, o homem diz no original: "It wasn't worth it"; assim como no filme. *''Indiana Jones'' - Gretchen diz "Nós vamos cair" semelhantemente a como é dito no filme. Isabella e o Templo do Látex *''Indiana Jones e o Templo da Perdição'' - O título do episódio faz referência ao filme de Indiana Jones. *''Scooby-Doo'' - A van pode ser uma referência à van The Mistery Machine. *'Judaísmo' - O espelho no quarto de Isabella tem a moldura na forma da estrela de Davi, um dos símbolos do Judaísmo. Levantando o Astral da Candace *''Cosmopolitan'' - A revista Quazmo é uma paródia da revista Cosmopolitan, famosa entre adolescentes nos Estados Unidos. *''Tarzan'' - O homem que apanha dos macacos é semelhante ao Tarzan. *''Matrix'' - Quando Perry luta com os seus "clones", ele faz movimentos parecidos com um dos protagonistas de Matrix Reloaded, que também luta contra clones. *''Crash Bandicoot'' - O personagem "Rex" tem a aparência semelhante ao personagem Potorro, do jogo. Legião das Garotas Companheiras *''Shave and a Haircut'' - As teclas do teclado ao voar do rosto de Candace fazem o som da música. *''Jonas Brothers'' - Os Irmãos Costeleta Paisley são uma paródia da banda composta pelos irmãos Jonas. Inclusive, a música que é tocado no show deles se assemelha a Play My Music cantada pela banda no filme "Camp Rock". *''Jeopardy!'' - No momento em que Phineas diz a Candace que ela deve ajudar os velhinhos, pode-se ver ao fundo uma adaptação da música do programa. O Código do Implicante *''Toontown Online'' - Phineas discute sobre um sistema monetária de balas, muito parecido com o do Toontown Online. *''Garfield'' - Doofenshmirtz menciona um gato que se parece muito com Garlfield. *''A Família Sol-Lá-Si-Dó'' - Esse episódio pode ser uma referência ao episódio que Peter se torna escravo de Bobby e depois salva sua vida. Procurando Mary McGuffin *''Family Guy'' - O enredo desse episódio é semelhante ao enredo do episódio "Road to Rupert" ao qual é dirigido por Dan Povenmire. *''Rugrats'' - O enredo também é semelhante ao episódio "All Grown Up". *''Finding Mary March'' - O título é semelhante ao pequeno filme de 1988. *''Cherry Merry Muffin'' - A boneca Mary McGuffin pode ser uma referência a famosa boneca dos anos 80 boneca Cherry Merry Muffin. *''Cabbage Patch Kids'' - A raridade da boneca Mary McGuffin faz lembrar a raridade dos bonecos Cabbage Patch Kids, o fabricante não esperava que as bonecas fizessem tanto sucesso. *''CSI: Miami'' - A cena em que Phineas e Ferb estão de óculos escuros num barco, é uma referência a cena de abertura da série, em que Horatio Caine e Eric Delko estão em um barco procurando vestígios de um acidente de avião em um pântano. *''Dragnet'' - Phineas diz a Charlene que: "Se não se importar, senhora, nós vamos fazer algumas perguntas.", o que é uma homenagem ao sargento Jack Webb, personagem do programa de televisão. O Fototransportador *''O Galinho Chicken Little'' - A conversa entre Candace e o fotógrafo é muito semelhante a conversa entre o Galinho e seu pais em que o Galinho fala sobre unir-se a seu pai para combater os alienígenas. *'Maulik Pancholy' - O tio de Baljeet se chama Maulik, o que é uma homenagem a seu dublador original Maulik Pancholy. *''A Mosca'' - A mistura entre Buford e a mosca feita pelo fototransportador é semelhante a mistura entre homem e mosca no filme A Mosca. *''Skrek'' - Buford diz: "Eu sou complexo, como uma cebola." Isso faz lembrar a cena em que Shrek diz que ogros são como cebolas. *''William Tell'' - Buford menciona o famoso arqueiro William Tell. Segundo a lenda, William Tell acertou uma flechada numa maçã posta sobre a cabeça de seu filho para se redimir com o governador. *''Um Violinista no Telhado''- A dança da garrafa é parodiada. Dançar Até Enjoar *O título original (Nerdy Dancin) é uma paródia do filme Dirty Dancing de 1987 estrelando Patrick Swayze e Jennifer Grey. *''American Idol'' - O jurado da esquerda se parece muito com Randy Jackson. *''007 Contra Goldfinger'' - Doofenshmirtz diz que viu a armadilha de Perry em um filme. *''The Producers'' - Rodney leva o nome "Elizabeth" como sobrenome, uma referência a Adolf Elizabeth Hitler e Roger Elizabeth DeBris. O Que Essa Coisa Faz? *''Feeding Frenzy'' - Candace dança enquanto canta no original: "It's a Busting Feeding Frenzy; Stay outta the water!", referindo-se ao jogo. A linha de Candace foi traduzida como: "Isso vai ser um delírio; Vocês estão gritos!", perdendo totalmente a referência. *''Friends'' - O cabelo de Heinz Doofenshmirtz quando jovem é semelhante ao de Chandler Bing. Atlântida *thumb|right|Baljeet está com a mesma pose da pinturaA Atlântida é uma cidade mítica da mitologia grega. *A pose de Baljeet na concha é a mesma que na pintura "O Nascimento de Vênus". *A capacidade de Irving para tirar fotos com a mente, dizendo "click" é a de Cam Jansen. *Você pode ouvir rapidamente o tema de Titanic quando Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, e Baljeet entram na água. O filme de Titanic também parece ser um tema recorrente na série. *Quatro cantos da Atlântida podem se referir a palavra "quatro cantos do mundo". *'Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada - '''Durante a música do episódio, Ferb bebe o chá de seu capacete, como Bob Esponja e Patrick fizeram no episódio "Chá em Terra Firme". Phineas e Ferb: Especial de Natal *'A Christmas Carol' - Major Monograma chama Carl de Scrooge, o personagem principal da história ''A Christmas Carol de Charles Dickens. Scrooge era conhecido na história por ser um velho rabugento, como foi Carl, ao tentar convencer Monograma de que não foi ele que deu o CD de Natal de Sal Tuscany de amigo-oculto para Perry. Transpassando Sólidos *'Capitólio dos Estados Unidos' - O edifício ao fundo da cerimônia parece o Capitólio dos Estados Unidos. O Grande Dia da Candace *'Indiana Jones' - Durante a canção Casamento é Aventura, Milly veste uma roupa parecida com a de Indiana Jones. *'Vogue'' - A revista Vague, alusão à revista Vogue, reaparece. *''Maggie, a Mosca Zoadora'' - O penteado e o vestido de Candace são semelhantes ao de Maggie. *''Os Simpsons'' - Perry aperta todos os botões do elevador deixando Doofenshmirtz parando de andar em andar da mesma maneira que Bart faz quando a família Simpson vai a Washington DC no episódio Mr. Lisa goes to Washington. Papai Robô *''I Was a Teenage Werewolf'' e ''I Was a Teenage Frankenstein'' - O título original do episódio ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot") é uma referência ao título desses filmes lançados em 1957. *'Jack Palance' - Candace faz flexão com uma só mão assim como Jack Palance na premiação do Oscar de 1992. *''Sabre Dance'' - A música tocada ao fundo durante a competição de comer torta é uma paródia de Sabre Dance de Aram Khachaturian. *''Alice no País das Maravilhas'' - Lawrence diz "Que peculiar" antes de cair no esconderijo de Agente P. Esta cena é paralela a cena em que Alice cai na toca do coelho. *'Forças Armadas' - Ferb assopra o apito de um contramestre e usa um uniforme naval durante isso. *'Motorsports' - Isabella diz "Garotas Companheiras, comecem a pedalar", como uma alusão a famosa frase "Senhoras e senhores, liguem os seus motores". *'Sosumi' - O barulho que o robô de Lawrence faz ao iniciar se assemelha ao ruído do arranque Apple Macintosh, "Sosumi". De Repente Susan *O título é uma alusão à sitcom de 1996, Suddenly Susan, estrelada por Brooke Shields. Carl Disfarçado *''Village People'' - Carl veste três trajes da banda Village People em sequência. Um deles, o traje de Barbara Eden na série de televisão I Dream of Jeannie. *''Transformers'' - A transformação de Norm em um caminhão é uma alusão aos brinquedos da Hasbro do Transformers. *'Facebook/Twitter' - Carl atualiza seus status assim como é feito nas famosas redes sociais Facebook e Twitter. *'Isaac Newton' - A maçã cai na cabeça de Phineas e Ferb e Phineas se lembra da gravidade. *''The Tonight Show'' - O programa de auditório ao qual Perry é convidado é semelhante ao programa de Jimmy Fallon. *'Club Penguin' - Gary, o Ganso, tem o mesmo nome de um pinguim do jogo, Gary, o Pinguim Inventor. *'Casino Royale' - Durante a passagem de Perry em Monte Carlo, o agente é visto jogando bacará enquanto, é tocada uma música de fundo no estilo dos filmes de James Bond. *''Pac-Man'' - Ferb come o queijo lembrando como Pac-Man como as Pac-Dots. *''American Dad!'' - Um dos disfarces que Carl experimenta é muito semelhante ao disfarce de Roger em American Dad! *''Frankenstein'' - A namorada de palitos que Norm inventou pode ser uma referência a Mary Shelley. *''Apollo XVII'' - Major Monograma usa o famoso tiro da Terra tomada durante a missão lunar tripulada em 1972, como possível lugar para encontrar Gary, o Ganso. Desfile da Unificação *''Desfile do Dia de Ação de Graças'' - O desfile do Dia da Unificação é uma referência ao desfile do Dia de Ação de Graças que acontece anualmente em Nova York. *''Como o Grinch Roubou o Natal'' - As tentativas de Buford de impedir o desfile do Dia da Unificação, são semelhantes as tentativas de Grinch de destruir o Natal. *''Os Muppets: O Filme'' - A cena dos balões que Buford se segura é semelhante a uma cena do final do filme envolvendo Gonzo. *''Scooby Doo'' - Durante o desfile, pode ser visto ao fundo um cão muito parecido com Scooby Doo. Invasão dos Raptores do Ferb *''Os Invasores de Corpos'' - O título do episódio no original é uma referência direta ao filme. O filme que Phineas, Ferb e Candace assistem também é uma referência ao filme de 1979. *''Hora do Recreio'' - No final do filme, o edifício ao fundo parece a Third Street School. *''Homens de Preto'' - Quando o robô de Linda abre o rosto, é revelado que há um alienígena controlando ele. O alienígena é uma referência a raça de pequenos alienígenas Arquillians, que aparece na série de filmes. Isso Não é Brinquedo Infantil *Buford e Baljeet são vistos jogando um jogo no estilo Dance Dance Revolution. *Nostradamus, um famoso astrólogo que ficou conhecido por prever o futuro, é mencionado duas vezes no episódio. *''Indiana Jones'' - O movimento que Perry faz de lançar seu chapéu por cima da mão mecânica enquanto desliza por baixo é semelhante a um movimento que Indiana Jones faz em um de seus filmes. Os Falsos Phineas e Ferb *''As Aventuras de Jimmy Neutron: O Menino Gênio'' - As aves mecânicas vistas em um poster no quarto de Irving são parecidas com os navios voadores que sequestram os pais das crianças no filme de Jimmy Neutron. *''Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?'' - Doofenshmirtz rouba pontos turísticos pelo mundo, semelhante ao que acontece no jogo. *''Invader Zim'' - Os disfarces patéticos de Buford e Baljeet enganam Albert da mesma maneira que os disfarces de Zim enganam todos pela Terra. Trabalho de Equipe *O título é uma paródia do filme Os Caça-Fantasmas de 1984. O logotipo de equipe de Candace também faz referência ao logotipo da equipe de caça-fantasmas no filme. *''Scarface'' - Doofenshmirtz diz "Diga "Olá" para o meu novo amigo" enquanto atira a arma de camisa de força contra Perry. *''As Panteras'' - Ao fim da música Os Seus Irmãos Estão Fritos, Candace, Stacy e Jenny fazem uma pose e acontece uma explosão ao fundo, assim como na abertura da série As Panteras de 1970. *Isabella menciona ser capaz de mover montanhas, uma expressão popular para "fazer o impossível". *Norm diz "Agora eu sei que tenho um coração, porque ele está partido", o que é uma linha do filme O Mágico de Oz dita pelo Homem de Lata. *O nome "Peão da Morte" é uma alusão à série Kim Possible. O Sussurro do Lagarto *''Jurassic Park'' - Candace olha pelo retrovisor do do carro e se depara com um "dinossauro", assim como em uma cena no primeiro filme da série. Rodeio de Robôs *''Sesame Street'' - Linda repete o mantra "as vezes bolo é comida", uma paródia de uma canção cantada por Hoots, a Coruja. *''Fugindo do Inferno'' - Perry lança uma bola de beisebol contra a parede e a agarra em seguida enquanto aprisionado. *''As Aventuras de Jimmy Neutron: O Menino Gênio'' - Os touros robóticos são semelhantes aos do episódio "Fowl Bull". O Bico *'Homem de Ferro' - A armadura d'O Bico é uma referência direta ao Homem de Ferro. *''Cidadão Kane'' - Doofenshmirtz é visto na frente de um cartaz com seu rosto assim como Charles Foster Kane. *'Dias Felizes'' - A cena em que o armadura salta por um tubarão na pista de skate é uma referência a cena de um episódio dessa série em que Fonz salta de esqui sobre um tubarão durante suas férias. *'Arnold Schwarzenegger' - Linda, enquanto está usando óculos escuros, repete o bordão de Arnold Schwarzenegger: "Eu vou voltar". *''Star Wars'' - O Bico amarra uma corda nas pernas da máquina de Khaka Peü Peü, como acontece no Episódio V. *''Os Simpsons'' - Um cidadão diz sobre o nome de Khaka Peü Peü, "O nome dele é engraçado, mas não tão engraçado", fazendo referência a uma linha de Ralph Wiggum. *''Scooby-Doo'' - Isabella grita "Phineas, cadê você?!", fazendo referência a famosa linha "Scooby-Doo, cadê você?!" Ela é Prefeita * O cartaz de Candace é semelhante ao da campanha à presidência dos Estados Unidos de Barack Obama, criado por Shepherd Fairey em 2008. * O Iluminado - "Eles" lembram os gêmeos Grandy do famoso filme de terror da década de 1980. * Beethoven - Stacy cantarola as 4 primeiras notas da Sinfonia de Beethoven. * Ela é o Xerife - O título desse episódio pode ser uma referência ao filme "Ela é o Xerife". * Clube dos Pilantras - O saco de golfe de Doofenshmirtz pode ser uma alusão ao saco de golfe de Al Czervik, que era super equipado. * Katy Perry - O ajudante de Doofenshmirtz era Perry e o de Roger era Katy. Juntando os nomes dos ajudantes nós temos o nome da artista pop americana Katy Perry, mas provavelmente isso não foi intencional. A Barraca de Limonada *'Flatiron Building' - Quando Candace avista Linda e Stacy, pode-se ver perto dela um edifício semelhante ao Flatiron Building. Férias no Havaí *'Peter Pan' - Quando Doof explica a Perry o motivo pelo qual ele está na Ilha do Unicórnio Cor-de-Rosa, ele diz: "Eu queria a Ilha da Caveira, aquela ali, mas já tinha sido reservada...", essa é uma referência a ilha de mesmo nome. *'Zack e Cody: Gêmeos a Bordo' - Phill Lewis foi convidado para fazer a voz do gerente do hotel que tenta dedurar Phineas e Ferb na dublagem estadunidense, da mesma forma que Moseby, a personagem que ele interpreta na série, tentava dedurar Zack e Cody. Ashley Tisdale e Caroline Rhea também aparecem em ambas as séries. *'Procurando Nemo' - A Ilha de Wa Ta Lot Ta Hoie tem um nome semelhante a Ilha de Wanna Hock a Loogie do filme da Disney/Pixar. *'Lilo e Stitch' - O vestido vermelho de Candace se parece muito com um dos vestidos de Lilo. *'A Pequena Sereia' - Doofenshmirtz se torna humano no fundo do mar e nada até a superfície. Todavia, o cientista cresceu com sua cueca e com suas meias e Ariel ficou nua. Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você * A Volta ao Mundo em 80 Dias - Buford aposta que Phineas e Ferb não conseguirão dar uma volta em torno do mundo em 40 horas. Além disso, Isabella tenta mostrar seu afeto por Phineas assim como Aouda tenta mostrar por Phileas Fogg. * E.T. - O Extraterrestre - As crianças e Candace pulam a vala com as bicicletas lembrando uma famosa cena do filme em que o menino voa com o alienígena na bicicleta. * Descartes - As declarações do robô gigante que pula corda "Eu pulo, logo eu existo!" e "Eu me penduro, logo existo!" lembram a famosa declaração do filósofo René Descartes "Cogito ergo sum", que em uma tradução literal para o português significa "Penso logo existo". * Casablanca - Quando Isabella diz "Bom, eu acho que sempre vamos ter baguetes de plásticos gigantes" se faz uma paródia à "Nós sempre teremos Paris", uma linha do famoso clássico Casablanca. * Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada - Enquanto estava procurando algo na areia da ilha deserta, Phineas encontra uma esponja de cozinha e uma estrela do mar, fazendo uma referência aos personagens Bob Esponja e Patrick. Interessantemente, Dan Povenmire trabalhou no seriado antes de começar Phineas e Ferb. * Os Simpsons: O Filme - O aviso que aparece na parte inferior da tela também aparece no início do filme. * Killing Zoe - Quando Jeremy diz à Candace pelo telefone que estava sonhando com ela e com uma iguana tocando oboé, pode ter sido feita uma referência ao filme de 1994. * My Fair Lady - Na versão estadunidense da música O Verão é Pra Você Phineas diz "By Jove, I think she's got it!" o que é uma referência exata ao musical. No Brasil a linha foi traduzida como "Olha só, ela pegou mesmo o jeito!". Nerds Versus Nerds *'Birds of a Feather' - O título no original (Nerds of a Feather) é uma referência a Birds of a Feather. *''O Senhor dos Anéis'' - Os Guerreiros de Stumbleberry são uma paródia do filme. *''Star Trek'' - A Aventura Espacial é uma paródia dos vários filmes da franquia de entretenimento norte-americana criada por Gene Roddenberry. *Jeff McGarland é uma paródia de Seth MacFarlane, criador de "Family Guy". *''Star Wars'' - Há muitas referências a Star Wars nesse episódio. **A fantasia de Irving, que além de se parecer muito com R2-D2, também pode projetar mensagens de vídeo assim como o droid. **A perturbação no universo a qual Baljeet se refere é a Força. **A fala de Phineas "E que a sorte de Sluffon esteja com você." e a resposta de Ferb positiva é uma eferência ao Episódio IV. *'Burning Man' - Clive Addison fez uma referência ao evento. *'Kim Possible' - Um dos finkies está vestido como Wade no episódio "Vir-Tu-Ron" de Kim Possible. *'Estátua da Liberdade' - Quando Candace está andando triste pela convenção fantasiada de Patinho Momo durante a música Meu Amigo Ele É, pode-se ver uma estátua do Patinho Momo vestido como a Estátua da Liberdade. *'Comic Con' - A Convenção de Fantasia e Ficção Científica é uma referência é várias convenções de fãs, a mais conhecia, Comic Con. O Mago dos Desejos *''O Mágico de Oz'' (filme de 1939) - O título original do episódio e várias referências são feitas a são feitas à famosa adaptação cinematográfica de 1939. **As botas de borracha vermelhas tiradas dos pés de Suzy pela Bruxa Boa, e postas nos pés de Candace, são uma referência à cena que Doroth recebe os sapatos mágicos de rubi da Bruxa do Norte tirados dos pés da Bruxa Má do Leste. Além disso, a obsessão do Bruxo Doofenshmirtz pelas botas é a mesma da Bruxa Má do Oeste pelos sapatos mágicos de rubi. **Isabella chega num globo ocular assim como Glinda, a Bruxa do Norte, chega em uma bolha. **O fato de Buford não saber se é um leão, um tigre ou um urso também é uma referência. **Candace diz "Perry, acho que não estamos mais em casa.", uma referência direta à frase "Toto, acho que não estamos mais em Kansas." **As Patchkins são uma referências as Munchkins. **Jeremy e as árvores sem nomes na floresta são uma referência às árvores falantes. **''A Trilha Amarela'' é uma referência ao icônico Yellow Brick Road. **Candace tenta derreter o Bruxo Doofenshmirtz usando um balde de água. **O Bruxo Doofenshmirtz se queima ao tentar sair de cena numa nuvem de fumaça negra. Isso pode ser uma referência a atriz Margaret Hamilton, intérprete da Bruxa Má do Oeste, que se queimou gravemente durante as filmagens da cena que a Bruxa Má do Oeste sai de cena em meio a uma explosão de fumaça. *''O Mágico Inesquecível'' - Esse episódio também contém referências à releitura musical da Brodway a O Mágico de Oz. **Baljeet canta com os corvos. **Os anúncios publicitários do episódio no Disney Channel vinham com a frase "ease on down the road", mesmo nome de uma das canções do filme. **Uma das linhas na música original de Desejo dos Guardas diz "We haven't had a chance to dance since we were on Broadway!" uma referência ao filme. *''Aladdin'' - A maneira como Phineas e Ferb quebram a quarta parede na cena final é semelhante a como o Gênio da Lâmpada se despede do público no filme. O Nome Disso é Labirinto * Indiana Jones - Quando Ferb troca a chave pelo saco com areia se faz uma alusão à famosa série de fimes de aventura. * Guerra nas Estrelas - Quando Candace, Melissa e Isabella estão sobre uma plataforma que está sendo removida, lembra-se de uma cena da famosa série de filmes em que Luke e a Princesa Leia estão na Estrela da Morte. * Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal - Ferb vence a partida de xadrez e continua seu caminho assim como no filme de fantasia em que Harry necessita fazer o mesmo. Senhoras e Senhores, Com Vocês, Max Modem! *''The Jetsons'' - A roupa de Max Modem é semelhante às roupas características desse desenho animado. *''Space Invaders'' - Os alienígenas descem do espaço em fila, semelhante a como é no jogo Space Invaders. *''Max Headroom'' - O nome Max Modem é uma referência clara à Max Headroom. *'Daft Punk' - A roupa robótica de Phineas e Ferb é semelhante as roupa usada pelos integrantes da banda Daft Punk. *''The Rocky Horror Picture Show'' - A roupa e o cabelo de Max Modem são semelhantes as do Comandante do Espaço Riff Raff. *'Músicas dos anos 70/80' - O verso "Não sou Verônica, nem Alyson, nem nada", que na versão original da música é "I'm not Roxanne, I'm not Eileen, I'm not Sharona", é uma referência às músicas Roxanne de The Police, Come on Eileen de Dexys Midnight Runners, e My Sharona de The Knack. O Segredo do Sucesso * Thomas e Seus Amigos - Durante a música Qualquer Terreno, o rosto de Ferb, Phineas e Isabella são vistos numa parte de um submarino, de um avião e um comboio, respectivamente. * James Bond - Perry usa dentes de metal para escapar de sua armadilha, como fez James Bond e um de seus filmes. O Lado Doof da Lua * Neil Armstrong - Quando Phineas diz "É um pequeno passo para o Ferb, um grande edifício para Danville" foi feita uma alusão a famosa frase de Neil Armstrong quando chegou na Lua, "Um pequeno passo para o homem, um grande passo para a humanidade" * Dumbo - Pode ter sido feita uma alusão na cena em que os elefantes são vistos ajudando na construção do edifício. Personalidade Dividida *thumb|150px Os Invasores de Corpos - Candace Acusadora grita e aponta assim como o personagem de Donald Sutherland faz no final da versão de 1978 do filme. *'Noivas em Guerra' - Candace Acusadora grita com raiva, assim como Emma Allan. *'Mork & Mindy' - No vestiário, Linda experimenta a roupa que era marca registrada de Mork (Robin Willians). *'Star Trek' - Este episódio lembra o enredo de "The Enemy Within", quando um acidente de transporte acidentalmente divide Capitão Kirk em um lado sensível e outro agressivo. *'Darkwing Duck' - Em um episódio do desenho, Darkwing foi dividido em dois, um bom e outro mau. *'Kung Fu Panda: Lendas do Dragão Guerreiro' - Em um episódio, depois de um acidente com o Espelho Místico de Yin e Yang, Po é dividido em um bom e outro mau. *'O Médico e o Monstro' - As duas Candaces são muito parecidas com a dupla personalidade de Dr. Jekyll e Mr. Hyde. *'Jovens Bruxas' - Clones com diferentes aspectos da personalidade do original também foi uma característica-chave do episódio "Which Prue is it anyway?", de Jovens Bruxas, em que uma das personagens principais lança um feitiço que faz com que surjam duas versões dela mesma. *'Zits' - Quando Ferb está vestido como Jeremy, ele fica parecido com o personagem principal da história em quadrinhos, exceto pelas cores das roupas. E curiosamente, o nome do personagem principal de Zits é Jeremy. *'Monty Python - Em Busca do Cálice Sagrado' - A metade de Major Monograma que quer cantar é semelhante ao Príncipe Herbert. *'O Exterminador do Futuro 2: O Julgamento Final' - Candace Acusadora persegue Candace Romântica e sua mãe assim como no filme, quando T-1000 persegue o Exterminador, Sarah Connor e seu filho. *'Grey's Anatomy' - Os cirurgiões que aparecem no episódio são parecidos com Meredith Grey e Derek Shepherd. Controlando Perry *'Sega Dreamcast' - Os controles que Phineas, Ferb e amigos usam para jogar videogame são semelhantes aos desse console. *'Mortal Kombat/Final Fight' - A jogabilidade e o fundo das fases do jogo de videogame são semelhantes aos desses jogos de luta. A alusão mais clara é no final da luta entre Baljeet e Ferb, quando Ferb começa a balançar de um lado para outro, hora em que o locutor de Mortal Kombat diria "Finish Him!", e o atacante finalizaria a luta com um [http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Fatality fatality]. Assim como quando eles estavam controlando Perry, que Buford pega um guarda-chuva, e todo mundo pensa que ele vai matar Doofenshmirtz. *'Super Smash Bros.' - O jogo que Phineas e Ferb estão jogando é muito parecido com a série de luta Super Smash Bros, especialmente as fases em 2D. *'Mugen/Street Fighter' - As crianças estão na cama, doentes (exceto Buford), e estão jogando um jogo de luta semelhante a Mugen e Street Fighter. *'Super Mario Bros.' - O som que o controle faz quando o pássaro de pêndulo aperta o botão do controle de Ferb e o som que Perry faz quando bate em Doofenshmirtz são semelhantes ao som que Mario e Luigi fazem quando pisam nos Goombas. *'Os Feiticeiros de Waverly Place''' - Quando Doofenshmirtz pergunta para Perry "Por que está se esmurrando?", essa poderia ser uma referência a um episódio da 1ª temporada da série em que Max está fazendo Alex bater em seu próprio rosto, semelhante ao caso de Perry e Doofenshmirtz, pois ambos estão batendo em seus próprios rostos, mas estão sendo controlados por outra pessoa. Montanha-Russa, O Musical! *Durante a música Ei Ferb, Phineas e Ferb são vistos em cenas que parodiam muitos musicais famosos, incluindo: "Cats", "O Fantasma da Opera", "Oklahoma!", "Cantando na Chuva", "Um Violinista no Telhado", "História Lateral Ocidental", "O Vendedor de Ilusões", "Les Misérables", "O Rei e Eu", "Chicago", e "Cabaret". *Durante a música Vão Se Afundar, Candace é vista vestida como um super-herói semelhante ao Batman , incluindo o clássico Bat-sinal. E também como um locutor de rádio ao lado de um balão explodindo, fazendo referência à cobertura de Herbert Morrison, do desastre do Hindenburg que incluía agora a famosa linha "oh, a humanidade." *Durante a música Carpe Diem, eles puxam um grande número de dança para o final, assimcomo em "High School Musical". Eles também têm Kenny Ortega como o coreógrafo e um grande cenário que diz "Montanha-Russa: O Musical!". O cenário tem o mesmo desenho, como em "High School Musical". Candace aparece no mesmo local que a atriz Ashley Tisdale, que dubla a sua voz em inglês, fez na cena final de "High School Musical 3". Brincando de Princesa *''O Príncipe e o Mendigo'' - A história central do episódio é baseada no livro O Príncipe e o Mendigo, onde o mendigo Tom e o príncipe Edward, que tem semelhança incrível na aparência, trocam de lugar. *'Barão Acton' - Candace parodia a famosa frase: "Poder absoluto corrompe absolutamente." Candace é Flagrada *"Finalmente" - O nome original do episódio "Finalmente" ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted") é usado como referência para o nome original do episódio "Candace é Flagrada" ("Candace Gets Busted"). *''Negócio Arriscado'' - Pouco antes do início da música, Candace tira um ovo de vidro das mãos de Johnny. Essa cena é uma referência a uma cena de protagonizada por Tom Cruise no final. Na realidade, toda a parte do episódio centrada em Candace é uma paródia ao filme. *''Whose Line Is It Anyway?'' - Doofenshmirtz improvisando seu próprio diálogo no filme pode ser uma referência ao jogo Dub Film em que os artistas tem a tarefa de dublar o filme. *'The Party in Your Pants Tour' - O fato da festa acabar nas calças de Doofenshmirtz é uma alusão à turnê da banda Bowling For Soup. Categoria:Listas Categoria:Alusões Categoria:Artigos do Mundo Real